<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Kiss (and more) by hellomoonrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321096">Just a Kiss (and more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise'>hellomoonrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JAEPILaylist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, JAEPILaylist, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We explore the 6 times that Wonpil has kissed Jae (and that one time that he didn't)<br/>Submission for #JAEPILaylist AU Prompt Challenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JAEPILaylist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Kiss (and more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of JAEPILaylist AU Prompt Challenge.<br/>Prompt is 'First Kiss'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First - ☀️</b>
</p><p>October 2015. They had just debuted as DAY6 releasing their first mini album. The company wanted a different image on each member, and unfortunately, Wonpil had to be the ‘bad boy’ image one. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Wonpil had never been a ‘bad boy’; yes, he loved piercings and black clothes and New Era caps. But he also loved flowers and pink and nature. So keeping this image… it was hard to show his true self. </p><p> </p><p>One night at their dorm, Wonpil saw their electric guitarist trying to study while on his bed. Jaehyung was still not the best in Korean so he tried his best to read and learn the language. Wonpil, bored as he is, sat down beside him and tried to get his hyung’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyuuung,” Wonpil whined. “Let’s play something or even write a song… I’m so bored.” But he was ignored. </p><p> </p><p>Jae silently recited words in Korean, practicing the way he pronounced. </p><p> </p><p>Growing impatient, Wonpil had an idea to get his attention. While Jae was focusing on his notes, Wonpil suddenly kissed Jae’s cheek in a quick second. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil!” Jae said loudly. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Then Wonpil ran off, giggling to himself. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Second - 🌙</b>
</p><p>Kissing people is a Wonpil thing, Jae thought to himself. He once saw Wonpil kiss Brian and Dowoon but the two just laughed it off. He understood that Wonpil is off-limits kissing their leader, but Wonpil is equally annoying. </p><p> </p><p>So during the interview, he revealed that Wonpil does a lot of aegyo and kissing their members. The fans (who sees Wonpil as the bad boy image) found this sooo adorable. </p><p> </p><p>After their promotions on that day, Jae was casually watching a random drama when suddenly, he felt lips on his right cheek. Wonpil-ah!</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep kissing people, Wonpil-ah!” Jae said with a hint of frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fun, hyung!” Wonpil replied. “And your reaction is the best. You look so pitiful.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Wonpil returned to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Pitiful? What. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Third - ☀️</b>
</p><p>Their monthly project EveryDay6 was the most ambitious and tiring thing they have imagined doing. Sometimes, Wonpil wanted to smack himself in the head for agreeing. Because all of them are fucking exhausted. His positive personality cannot keep up during times they barely had enough sleep. </p><p> </p><p>It was 3:23AM, and melodies cannot come up in his head and he was hungry. He cannot sleep anyway so he planned to go make some ramen. Going out of his room, he saw a faint light in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Who else is awake at this time? Wonpil thought. </p><p> </p><p>Then he saw the frame of Jaehyung hunched with his laptop. Jae had been busy more than everyone else. He had been running his vlogging YouTube all by himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil-ah. Why are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep. I’ll make you ramen, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>So Wonpil made himself and Jae a bowl of ramen. He made sure to put a bit more noodles in Jae's bowl. Once done, he went over to where Jae was sitting. Placing the bowls on the coffee table in front of their sofa, Wonpil sat down beside his busy hyung. </p><p> </p><p>Not looking up, Jae thanked him for making him food. Wonpil smiled at this. He looked at the older one and saw eye bags already forming and eyes already looking tired. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what came over to his thoughts, but he leaned and kissed Jae’s cheeks. Not wanting to see the other’s reaction, he said immediately, “You look tired so let’s eat first?”</p><p> </p><p>Jae could only nod. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fourth - 🌙</b>
</p><p>Jae had no idea how this started but it’s him and Wonpil travelling Europe. Just two of them. But he loved it. There’s a familiar peace having Wonpil around. </p><p> </p><p>One night, they were supposed to roam around Madrid, but Jae forgot the time and took a nap. He forgot to set the alarm for him to prepare for their tour date—wait what? It’s not a date. </p><p> </p><p>While sleeping peacefully, he felt warmth on his forehead that woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!”</p><p> </p><p>Not going to lie, Jae initially thought he was still dreaming because of Wonpil’s bright smile and eye wrinkles. He heard his heart beating fast and familiarize himself with his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil?” Jae whispered, as if on a dream-state. </p><p> </p><p>“You forgot! We’re roaming the city, hyung. Just wear your hoodie because I’m hungry already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you look really pitiful while sleeping so I had to wake you up gently! I’ll stay here while you prepare.” Wonpil lied down confidently on his bed and used his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Speechless, Jae prepared for his night tour. He denies to himself the excitement and flutters. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fifth - ☀️</b>
</p><p>It’s the night of Wonpil’s 26th birthday. He’s a bit tipsy returning to their dorm. He went out to get drinks with his friends. They plan to celebrate Wonpil’s birthday with the band on the following days. So today, he went out alone. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the living room, he saw Jae alone nursing what seems to be a bottle of beer? He’s confused, his hyung doesn’t really drink. But he’s also a bit drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyungie hyung!!!” Wonpil called out loudly. “Why are you drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no this is just carbonated drink. Wait. Are you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Hyung, let’s play a game!” Wonpil had no idea why suddenly but he wanted to hang out with Jae more before he goes to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jae agreed knowing this could be a great blackmail content. “What game then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spin the bottle!” </p><p> </p><p>Huh? Jae thought. Just two of them? “Okay..”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil got the empty bottle and started spinning it on their coffee table. It landed on himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotta kiss you now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wh—“</p><p> </p><p>But before Jae could finish his reaction, Wonpil’s cold hands held his face and attached his lips on his blushing cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I won!” Wonpil proclaimed once he let go of Jae’s unmoving face. “I’m going to sleep, hyung. I’m dizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil stood up leaving a flushed Jae. </p><p> </p><p>The reality is: Wonpil isn’t that drunk. He just suddenly felt like wanting to kiss Jae before his birthday ended. That should confuse him; but it was clear as day for him. </p><hr/><p><b>Sixth / First - ☀️🌙</b> <b></b></p><p><b></b>     </p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes after sending the text to Wonpil, Jae heard a knock and the opening of his door. He sat up on his bed seeing Wonpil enter his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyungie-hyung.” Wonpil sounded serious. “So you’re never mad when I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never. I never said I was mad, either.” Jae clarified. “It was annoying, sure. But I grew to get used to it.” Jae won’t admit that sometimes, he liked it when Wonpil kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>“So you have no problem if I kiss you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil then suddenly went to Jae, leaned down to his level and just like that one drunken night, his warm hands grabbed Jae’s face and kissed him. But this time, properly kissed him on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>Just after a second, Wonpil pulled away and stood up straight. He had planned to run away just like he always does; but Jae held his wrist to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>Jae stood up from his sitting position and Wonpil can only look up at his tall frame. Slowly, Jae placed his hands on Wonpil’s sharp jaws. The sounds surrounding them were their loud heartbeats and breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, for the first time, Jae kissed Wonpil. Wonpil snaked his arms around Jae’s waist while Jae played with the shorter’s nape. They kissed until their lips were swollen, exploring each other’s mouths and their hands exploring whatever they could reach. </p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, they pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other, breathing slowly and deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad at all. I love it when you kiss me.” Jae whispered to the other while smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Just like that, they both continued to kiss more until the moon rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>You can follow me on <a href="http://twitter.com/hello_moonrise">twitter</a>!<br/>Feedbacks are very welcome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>